


Your Hands On My Skin

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, flirty Paul, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul might've chosen the dress Hugh is to wear this evening, but that doesn't mean he isn't completely blown away when he does see Hugh.Hugh had hoped that the dress might dissuade Paul from flirting the proverbial pants off him, but it doesn't, and they end up going home very eager for some more private entertainment.





	Your Hands On My Skin

“No, I’m pretty sure it has to be tighter,” Hugh gasps.

Paul rolls his eyes but obliges, pulling harder. “That’s not something you’ve ever said to me in bed.”

“Yeah, if you were any tighter I think I’d die whenever I top. Ow!”

“Are you still sure it has to be tighter?”

“You’ll love it. Oh, Jesus, ow. Come on, Paul, pull.” Hugh exhales sharply. “Wow, that’s enough.”

Paul lifts his eyebrows at Hugh’s back and ties the corset off. Hugh’s shoulders slump when he’s done. He reaches out for Paul.

“Okay, I think I need to sit down. Fuck.”

Paul steadies him and helps him sit down on the bed.

“Are you sure this was a good idea?”

“Fuck,” Hugh gasps again, eyes scrunched closed. “Just give me a second.”

“You don’t have to wear this if it makes you this uncomfortable. Hugh, I want you to have fun, and… if this is hurting you, maybe we shouldn’t go.”

Hugh squeezes his hand and kisses it.

“Love? Please trust me when I say I’m fine now, and I will be fine, and I’ll have a splendid time, and I hope I’ll be picked up by a very handsome gentleman. And now please get out of the house and get ready. I’ll be fine, and I love you.”

Paul sighs, but eventually leaves, and Hugh grins to himself.

Sure, maybe Paul picked out what Hugh would wear, but Hugh has some other things planned as well, and he has four hours left.

 

 

 

 

He has already shaved his legs and armpits and, unfortunately, also his face. So now he puts on the underdress and hosiery, then spends a lot of time perfecting his makeup, then puts on the actual dress, the gloves, the heels, and finally he adds the jewellery.

Hugh checks out his reflection and grins. Damn, he looks good. And he feels good, too. Even the thong feels okay, despite Hugh usually not liking them at all, but the look on Paul’s face when he suggested to wear that had been… absolutely breathtaking.

Oh, he’s going to blow Paul’s mind. For once he won’t be the one too flustered to talk when they’re flirting. 

 

 

 

His ride arrives, and Hugh has just enough time to take one last deep breath, and then he’s off. God, he’s excited. 

The location is beautiful, and this time Hugh can’t breathe because of the corset strangling him.

It doesn’t take him long to find the actual ballroom where the first people are already dancing and the orchestra is playing.

Hugh gets himself a glass of wine and ends up joining a group of strangers to chat. He gives his fake name, receives hand kisses, ends up dancing with one of the men. Everyone is doing their best to stay somewhat in character, and it is rather obvious that Hugh is being flirted with. 

He enjoys it, this very teasing and seemingly stiff, slow flirting, bats his lashes and smiles bashfully whenever appropriate, but he also still keeps an eye out for a light blonde head.

He’s on his second glass of wine, having excused himself from the group, and he’s starting to feel slightly weary from the constricting corset, the heavy dress, the shoes and also the alcohol, when someone talks to him.

“Excuse me, milady, I couldn’t help but notice the masterful embroidery of your skirt.”

That’s Paul.

Hugh is suddenly too hot and too excited.

He turns to Paul and says, “That’s very kind of you, mister…?”

“Lord Stamets. Apologies for my rudeness, but I was rather… taken by your beautiful dress, and now I see it more than matches the wearer.”

Paul might’ve been taken by the dress, but Hugh would like to be taken by Paul. Pretty much immediately, please. Ideally right over the bar. Of course he knows Paul always cuts a damn fine figure in a suit, but this suit might be the best one he’s worn yet. It’s an interesting tone of blue that makes Paul’s eyes sparkle and shine, and the collar is higher than usual, somehow drawing more attention to the strip of skin just below Paul’s jaw and hairline that Hugh knows is especially sensitive. There’s a very short lace trim on the cuffs that’ll probably feel amazing when Paul will finally pull Hugh’s face in for a kiss, and the suit’s creases are sharp and stiff, so beautifully at odds with how soft Hugh knows Paul to be. 

Paul also did something to his hair so it’s slightly wavy, and Hugh really wants to mess it up. Preferably because he’s being fucked incredibly well. Preferably right here, right now.

Instead he just smiles stupidly.

“Thank you.”

“May I bother you for a dance?” Paul extends his hand and takes Hugh’s without question, pulling him close.

Hugh should probably protest instead of setting his glass aside and leaning into Paul’s hand on his waist though.

“Don’t you ever wait until you’re given consent? For a nobleman, your manners seem more like you picked them up from the gutter. Are you that taken by my beauty?”

Paul grins and falls out of character for a moment. He ducks his head to get himself back under control, but his hand stays on Hugh’s waist.

“You know, my governess taught me never to trust a man who whisks a lady off into a dance without knowing her name.” Hugh takes Paul’s hand on his waist and squeezes it, taking it away. “Lord Stamets, thank you for your time, but I think I need to go.”

He turns and walks away, feeling Paul’s eyes on him the whole time.

 

 

 

 

Paul catches up to him a while later when Hugh is on a balcony, looking out over the garden.

“Milady, forgive me for my rudeness earlier,” he says. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

Hugh throws him a glance. “You managed very well without even meaning to.”

Paul laughs. “I… I apologize. Sincerely. And I won’t do it again.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Thank you. May I inquire about your name?”

Hugh looks at him again, this time from under his lashes, meeting Paul’s eyes and just letting theirchemistry crackle for a while. That’s also so amazing about their relationship, that they’ve never once lost that fire. 

In fact, it’s gotten a lot stronger, and that’s what makes these exchanges feel so alive.

They had agreed on fake names together, but since Paul has already messed up and called himself Stamets, he’ll have to live with hearing Hugh’s real name.

“It’s Hugh.”

Paul lifts his hand and strokes over Hugh’s cheek, close to his ear. Hugh shivers involuntarily.

“That’s a lovely name, milady. Are you cold?”

“The night air is rather brisk.”

Paul’s hand trails down, over Hugh’s jaw, and then he lets it rest on Hugh’s shoulderblade.

“May I offer you my jacket, or is that too forward of me? Or perhaps a dance? To get you warmed up again.”

“I would like that dance, actually.”

 

 

 

 

 

So Paul offers Hugh his arm and they go back inside and dance.

Oh, and it’s so good to dance with Paul. Sure, usually they don’t do waltzes, but Paul leads well, lets Hugh lean into him, whispering pretty flirts and endearments and making Hugh’s head spin. So much for Hugh being on top of things for once.

Not that he’s going to be on top of Paul later, either.

 

 

 

 

They finish the third dance and Paul kisses his hand again.

“Thank you for the dance, milady. Would you care for a drink?”

“Yes, thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

Paul offers him his arm again. “Well, you have been incredibly kind to me despite my earlier blusters, and someone as beautiful as yourself should not have to want for anything.”

“Are you attempting to flatter me, Lord Stamets?”

“Am I succeeding?”

Hugh grins to himself. Hell yeah Paul is.

“That depends on your choice of wine.”

He sits down while Paul gets the wine. It feels good to get off his feet and take a bit of a break, and especially a bit of a breather from Paul. Maybe it’s because Hugh is in a corset and a heavy dress, or maybe it’s because Paul has been especially intense with his flirting, but Hugh needs a few moments to compose himself so that he doesn’t accidentally literally swoon into Paul’s arms. Because while that might be romantic in theory, he knows Paul won’t be able to take his whole weight.

On the other hand, sitting down really makes him feel the plug. Hmm. That’s not necessarily a bad thing though. Especially since Paul doesn’t know anything about that particular accessory.

Hugh can already feel Paul’s lips at his neck and his fingers squeezing his ass, the soft little groan of surprise he’ll make. The way Paul will surely take him, hurrying him to take the dress off, probably leaving Hugh’s underwear on, grinning that feral grin of his when he’s pushing two fingers into Hugh, biting his lips and talking about all the filthy things he wants to do to Hugh.

 

 

 

 

Paul’s flirting doesn’t stop, and by the time they’re both ready to go, all he has to do is to stroke a hand down Hugh’s back, lean towards his ear and whisper, “Milady, this evening has been absolutely riveting, and I would loathe to see it end so soon. May I invite you to my home for more wine?”

Hugh agrees, naturally; not just because he really, really wants to, but also because Paul has thoroughly smitten him.

Paul helps him into the car, since he took their car; helps him arrange his dress, which makes Hugh blush and remark that Lord Stamets is very hands-on.

Paul also does offer Hugh more wine when they’re home, and Hugh happily accepts, and finally Paul sets his own glass next to Hugh.

“Hugh, I don’t mean to presume, but maybe you would like to take off your shoes.” Paul is already on his knees, smiling up at Hugh, and Hugh would love nothing more than to spread his legs and… well, give his dick some room and then pull Paul right between them .

But this isn’t going to be a quick dirty fuck. Well, it probably will be, but they’re here for the buildup, too, and that’s what’s so exciting about this.

So he replies, “Oh, thank you so much, that’s so kind of you!”, and spreads his legs only a little, allowing Paul to cup his calf and take off his one shoe and then the other. He’s very gentle, massaging the soles of Hugh’s feet and then moving up his calves until his thumbs brush over the insides of Hugh’s knees. His hands feel amazing through the silk stockings. Hugh’s face is burning with how coyly they’ve danced around each other all evening, and he’s more than just a little keyed up and excited. And while Paul’s smile is definitely still soft, there’s a teasing curl to it, something that makes Hugh’s stomach flutter and his heart beat faster.

Paul pushes Hugh’s skirt up to just over his knee and leans in, still massaging Hugh’s skin through the stockings. Something tells Hugh he should probably be bashful about it, and he just has the wherewithal to push the hem of his skirt down again.

“Oh!” Paul exclaims, flushing immediately. “I - my sincerest apologies, my lady, I didn’t mean to be so forward.” He lets the skirt’s hem fall and gets up, withdrawing to his seat.

“So you keep telling me,” Hugh teases. “My lord, I hope you don’t have any untoward feelings.”

Paul sips his wine and pretends to think on that. “Forgive me again for my boldness, but I’m afraid it would be hard not to.”

Oh, it definitely is hard, Hugh knows that, and he doesn’t need to peek to know Paul is in a similar situation.That doesn’t mean he doesn’t peek. And… yeah, Paul is feeling similarly.

Hugh takes a sip of his wine too. He’s not entirely sure how Paul managed to let it air even though they’ve been gone for the last six hours, probably, but he’s not going to question that. Instead he has to think of a surefire way to make Paul flirt with him a while longer before taking him.

“It’s hardly proper,” he whispers eventually, keeping his head down and fluttering his lashes. “We’re not married, and I am already talking with you privately, without a chaperone. Perhaps I need to leave.” He sets the glass down and makes to stand.

Paul’s hand shoots out and wraps itself around Hugh’s wrist.

“My lady. Hugh. Please, stay. Just a little longer.”

Hugh slides back into the seat, accidentally jostling the plug. “If you wish. I suppose I could stay a little while.”

Paul loosens his hold on Hugh, but his fingers stay wrapped around his wrist. “Thank you. I would loathe to have to see you leave again.”

“And I do have a history of turning away from you, is that what you were trying to say?”

“Yes. Not that that is an unseemly sight at all. You are very well formed, if I may be so bold.”

“My lord!” Hugh exclaims with false outrage. “You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me, would you?”

Paul moves in closer, stroking his fingers along Hugh’s cheekbone and over his lower lip. “Never without your consent, of course.” His eyes have no right to be this intense and blue, especially not this close up. “But if I could ask you, I would most certainly not hesitate.” His lips brush over Hugh’s, not enough to really call it a kiss, but there’s definitely purpose behind it.

“And again you do not ask,” Hugh whispers.

“My apologies.” Paul doesn’t withdraw.

Hugh’s heart is beating really fast now. Sue him, but he’s insanely excited. He really hadn’t expected Paul to be so intense.

“Your apologies sound disingenuous,” Hugh accuses breathlessly. He’s pinned by Paul’s eyes and his breath over Hugh’s skin, the hand around Hugh’s wrist, the fog of alcohol around him.

“My apologies for that, then. But perhaps you would still enjoy some… maybe a more mature form of entertainment.”

Hell yes Hugh would, and his dick is hard enough for ten.

“I’m afraid I’m not catching your meaning,” he whispers back.

Paul presses his face closer and kisses the corner of Hugh’s mouth, harder this time, a proper kiss. Hugh makes a small sound.

“I think you are. But maybe you would like to take a walk in the garden first, so I can tell you what I’m planning.”

Oh. Oh, yes please. Paul talking dirty until Hugh can’t think anymore.

“Thank you, I would like that.” Also maybe some fresh air will help him be a little bit less helpless.

Ah, probably not.

Paul helps him put his shoes back on, still with his fingers straying farther than strictly proper, and he keeps his arm around Hugh while they walk. 

And luckily it is quite chilly outside, so Hugh’s head doesn’t spin quite as much anymore, and leaning into Paul for warmth is less intoxicating than he feared.

“Immediately when I saw you, I was taken by your shape and the sway of your hips, and then I saw your face, heard your voice, and I couldn’t stop myself, I just needed to talk to you, maybe catch a glimpse of your smile… catch a glimpse of something else.”

“What,” Hugh’s voice fails. “What did you have in mind for the ’else’?”

Paul’s arm slides lower, hand now resting on Hugh’s hip. “You see, I also couldn’t help but notice that you likely have very pretty other… assets, and I thought I might want to see them.”

“Did you? And did it also occur to you to ask whether I would agree to show those… assets?”

“Um.” Paul clearly didn’t expect that, and it lets Hugh gather his wits some more.

He laughs. “You didn’t expect your chosen one to actually fight back, did you?”

Paul stops and turns towards Hugh, pulling them close enough to press together. His body heat bleeds through his suit and Hugh’s dress. Hugh allows himself to put a hand to Paul’s chest. Damn, his dress is probably keeping him from feeling Paul’s arousal.

Paul cups Hugh’s cheek, smiling prettily. “Why fight when there are so many other more enjoyable things we could occupy ourselves with?”

“For example?”

“I could kiss you.” Paul puckers his lips, hands running along Hugh’s sides. “We could go inside and you could take off your dress, show me what you’ve got on underneath, hm?”

“Why would I want to show you?”

“Because I’m going to make you feel good, Hugh.” Paul breathes a kiss against the corner of Hugh’s mouth again. “I’m going to make you feel so good, you’re going to beg me to be allowed to spread your legs for me. I’ll kiss you all over, bite some pretty little marks into your skin, find all those places where your skin is thin and you’re sensitive, and I’ll bite and suck there too. Maybe I’ll even bind your hands so you can only beg me and try to press closer to me. I’ll touch you between your legs, Hugh, wrap my fingers around you and tug, watch you whimper and squirm, and then I’m going to put my mouth there, suck on _you_ while I hold your thighs open for me. And maybe, if you’re lucky, and if you do well and manage to control yourself, I’ll take you then. I’ll spread your legs and open you with my fingers, get you slick and ready for me until you beg my name. Would you like that?”

“I - I.” Hugh feels way too hot. “Yeah, god, fuck yes I would.”

“So we’re going back inside?”

 

 

 

 

They do just that, and Hugh ends up with his leg hooked around Paul, back pressing against the wall, Paul’s tongue in his mouth, sucking and tasting and making him moan, try to pull Paul closer, tear at his suit buttons while Paul’s hands wander over Hugh’s thigh and under his skirt.

“Fuck, you’re tasty,” Paul gasps out, pulling away just enough to grin at Hugh. “Want to show me what pretty things you’ve got hidden underneath your dress?” His hand runs along the inside of Hugh’s thigh, squeezing the soft skin.

Hugh shudders. 

“Bedroom?” It sounds more like a plea than a suggestion.

Paul bites Hugh’s lower lip, tugs it, making sparks flit over Hugh’s skin again, and then he couples it with that slow roll of his hips he does, laughing when Hugh moans.

“Bedroom it is. Come along, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this fic! it would honestly make my day!


End file.
